The present invention relates to hair dyeing means which are especially simple in their application or use. Dye means for natural hair are known in many combinations. The known dyeing means are especially unsatisfactory for the purpose of dyeing so-called toupees because these known means can be applied only by skilled personnel and even such personnel must employ and pay strict attention to involved directions of use.
It is known that coloring errors may occur due to an incorrect estimation of the color or hue of hair especially where it is necessary to estimate the color of a glued-in toupee and simultaneously the color of the remaining natural colored hair. Similar errors occur where natural hair and synthetic hair are employed simultaneously for instance in a wig. A toupee which has been dyed with a too dark hue as compared to the hue of the remaining natural hair is useless and must be replaced by a new toupee.
The known so-called genuine hair stylist dyes are not useable for gentlemen toupees nor for ladies' wigs because these dyes must be prepared with oxidation means. The oxidation means comprise hydrogen peroxide and similar oxidation means the use of which makes it practically impossible to avoid an after oxidizing effect of the hair dye so that the dyed or colored hair becomes lighter even more quickly than is the case when such dyes are not used.
The so called textile dyes which as such are very good must be applied to the hair piece by means of boiling. In this manner very good dyeing results have been achieved for many years provided that the hair is being dyed prior to its use in making a hair piece. After the hair has been dyed it is mottled and then tied or knotted into a mounting piece. However, as soon as the hair piece is completed the dyes which require boiling can be employed only with large difficulties. One of these difficulties is seen in that the tying knot loosens up when it is immersed in water which in turn results in a relatively quick loss of the hair out of the hair piece. Another disadvantage is seen in that the dyes even attack the textile of the base piece due to the boiling. Thus, it is possible that the toupee becomes prematurely brittle. A third disadvantage resides in the fact that the owner of a toupee tends to wait too long with the redyeing, presumably due to the bother which is involved with the dyeing. As a result, the hue or color difference between the color of the toupee and the color of the remaining natural hair becomes too large to successfully redye the bleached out hairpiece.
So called hair toning means have also been known heretofore, for example so called coloring rinse lotions or even coloring shampoos. However, these hair toning means have only a temporary effect because they do not stick to the individual hair. Accordingly, these toning means bleach out already after a few days. It is also known to use so called spray colors which cover the hair only on the outside so that a washout for example in the rain cannot be avoided.
It is further known that different shades or hues may be accomplished in connection with natural hair as well as with synthetic hair due to the fact that such hair is exposed to the harmful or noxious components of the air. Such components for example stem from the exhaust gases of internal combustion engines and/or from the harmful exhaust gases of oil furnaces. The influence of direct sunlight may also cause different color hues or shades whereby again different shades may result on synthetic hair as compared to genuine hair.
In any event, natural hair as well as synthetic hair is subject to wear and tear resulting from industrial and automotive exhaust gases as well as from the mechanical strain due to brushing and combing of the hair. As a result, the prior art coloring means are used up and in the synthetic hair additional pores are formed.
The German patent publications DAS 2,028,818 and 2,120,131 disclose the use of metal salt solution in connection with hair dyeing. However, these metal salt solutions are employed in two operational steps whereby the metal salts are first applied to the hair or the hair is immersed in the metal salt solution. In the second working step the hair is bleached in the one instance by means of hydrogen peroxide and in the other instance it is colored by means of a mixture of hydrogen peroxide and so-called oxidation dyes.